


Silk

by raspberrymocha



Series: Fabric, Ignis's Sanity, and Other Fraying Things [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha Gladiolus Amicitia, Alpha Ignis Scientia, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Beta Prompto Argentum, Ignis in Panties, Knotting, M/M, Omega Noctis Lucis Caelum, Panties, Role Reversal, Self-Lubrication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-24 02:02:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16171337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raspberrymocha/pseuds/raspberrymocha
Summary: Noctis has an idea, and Ignis is just along for the ride, as usual (not that he’s complaining).





	Silk

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda feel like this one should actually be called “Lace”, but oh well. It’s too late to change it now.

Ignis really shouldn’t be surprised when Noctis corners him in the tiny bathroom of the Crow’s Nest. He stands out against the pale, filth covered tiles, all royal black and regal features. It makes his heart ache, not for the first time, for home and all the comforts it provides. Even Noct’s disaster of an apartment seems preferable to _this_.

“I’m not having sex with you in a public restroom.” He says, because he has standards, even if they’re not what they used to be.

Noctis rolls his eyes. “Not everything’s about sex, Ignis. Maybe I just need to piss.”

“Then, by all means, go right ahead.” He says, and raises an eyebrow when Noct doesn’t move.

“Okay, I lied. But I have an idea…” He’s got a look on his face that Ignis doesn’t like one bit, even if he’s probably going to like whatever the prince has got up his sleeve.

Without prompting, Noct kicks off his boots, then goes to the waistband of his pants. Every protest Ignis has dies on his lips as the pale skin of Noctis’s legs is revealed. He’s wearing a deep green pair of panties today, that are more lace than actual fabric. So much so, that Ignis can almost perfectly see his cock through them. He doesn’t get long to admire them, though, before Noct slides them down his legs, as well. Not that he’s complaining, of course.

Just as he’s resigned himself to the fact that he is almost certainly having sex with Noct in a public restroom, the prince throws him for a loop. Instead of discarding the garment, he holds it out to Ignis.

“I want you to wear these.” He says, and for a second, Ignis is sure that he’s heard wrong.

“You want me to wear your underwear? The same ones you’ve been wearing all morning?”

“Yep.” Noct answers without hesitation. He stares straight into Ignis’s eyes, not backing down.

Ignis eyes the scrap of lace warily. “I don’t think they’ll fit.” He’s a lot bigger than the omega, after all, in more ways than one.

“That’s half the fun.” Noct says with a wicked grin. “Just think. These have been on my ass all day, and watching you fight is honestly kinda hot. I think I got a little wet, just from that.”

He knows the prince isn’t exaggerating. He can often smell the sharp spike of arousal during the heat of battle. It’s honestly pretty distracting, and if it weren’t for Gladio and Prompto keeping them in check, they’d probably never get anything done. (Aside from the obvious, that is.)

“ _Noct_.” It’s half admonishment, and half arousal.

“And if you wear them the rest of the day for me, I’ll reward you tonight.” He says, voice heavy with promise.

It’s only been a few days, but Ignis already feels that it’s been too long since their last mating. Gladio has backed off lately, thank the gods, in part due to an incident that he is no longer proud of. He no longer remembers what was said, just that he’d snapped, some part of his alpha nature bubbling to the surface. He’d yelled at the well-meaning Shield, growling and snarling that Noctis was _his_.

He also remembers Noct watching this with a glassy-eyed look, his magic-and-sunshine scent spiking ever higher, until he grabbed Ignis by the collar and dragged him into the tent. Then, Noct threw him down onto one of the bedrolls – later, they’d realize it was actually Prompto’s – and rode him until they both passed out, with the others still right outside.

The memory of that night is enough to spur him into action, fumbling with his belt with shaking hands. He’s aware of Noct leaning against the sink, watching him with hungry eyes as he slips out of both his pants and his boxers. The whole time, he’s aware that anyone could walk in right now – Gladio or Prompto or some random patron of the diner who might not even realize they’ve walked in on their king.

Noct hold out the panties again, letting them dangle off just one finger, with a sly grin. Ignis takes them gingerly, the fabric so soft and delicate that he’s afraid he might tear them. Then, just as carefully, he puts his legs through them and pulls them up until they rest snug against his hips. It takes some effort, but he manages to tuck his half-hard cock into them, where it strains against the green lace.

He’s somewhat used to feel of silk and lace against his skin. He knows what it feels like to have Noct’s panties brush up against his hips, and how they feel under his fingers. It’s different, though, to have it surrounding him like this, to feel it against his ass and cupping his balls. The back, it turns out, is entirely lace as well and slightly damp. It’s a shame he didn’t get a good look at them on Noct.

Noct makes an appreciative noise, low in throat, and a clear fluid begins to run down his thighs. “You look good like that, all pretty for me.”

“Thank you.” Ignis says, because he doesn’t know what else to do. His cock is throbbing in its lace prison, but he knows he won’t be getting any relief anytime soon.

Noctis laughs and pushes off the counter. He grabs Ignis’s pants off the floor, and shoves them into his arms. “Better get dressed. Don’t want to keep the guys waiting.”

“Right.” He bends to put his pants on, before remembering that his boxers are still inside them. He separates the garments, then holds out his own underwear. “I suppose you’ll be wearing these, then?”

Noct studies the boxers for a second, before snatching them up. With a wicked grin, he throws them over his shoulder, and they dissolve into a shower of blue sparks. “Nope.” He says. Then, without hesitation – or underwear – he pulls his pants back up and waltzes out of the bathroom with a dumbfounded Ignis staring at the spot where he used to be.

* * *

Not even two hours in, Ignis is sure that he’s going mad. It wasn’t so bad at first, when they left the diner and piled into the Regalia. That was when he hadn’t been moving much, and could almost forget he was wearing them.

Then Noct had asked him to pull over, for seemingly no reason but to run around in the wilderness. Every step he took, every movement in battle makes the unfamiliar fabric rub against him, stirring his cock back to life. This is made all the worse by Noct’s almost suspicious insistence on wiping out every sabertusk in sight.

By the end of it all, he has a noticeable erection and a very smug mate. It’s a huge relief when Noct announces that they’re going to check into a hotel for the night, and not just because it means he’s going to get to sit down. It means a separate room, and Noct fulfilling his promise from earlier. He is, perhaps, a little too eager as he climbs back into the car and slams the gas.

Gladio and Prompto at least don’t comment on it, though they do seem to be having a whispered conversation involving earplugs.

The closest hotel is the Three Z’s Motel. It’s a step up from the ground, but once again, Ignis longs for home – for a soft bed that hasn’t been used by countless other people, and the silk of Noctis’s sheets. He swears that when they return, he’s going to take his time making love to Noctis in a proper bed, and make sure that his mate never wants for anything again.

For now, though, all he can do is allow himself to be led to their room for the night. Distantly, he’s aware of Gladio requesting a room as far away from them as possible, but most of his focus is on the sway of Noctis’s hips and the scent of arousal wafting around him.

As soon as the door closes, Noctis is on him, kissing the breath out of his lungs. Their limbs tangle together as they grasp desperately at each other, and Ignis can feel Noct’s erection brushing up against his own, though how he managed to conceal that without any underwear on is beyond him. He slips one hand beneath the waistband of Noctis’s pants, just to confirm that the omega still isn’t wearing any panties, and is rewarded with only smooth skin. He kneads the flesh there, tearing a whine from Noct.

“Gods, Ignis.” Noct pants into his throat. “Been thinking about this all day. You’re still wearing them, right?”

“Of course.” As though he could disobey a direct order from his prince.

“Wanna see. Strip down to your panties for me, and lay down on the bed.” Noct doesn’t have the authority of an alpha, so he says it instead with all the authority of the Crown.

Ignis doesn’t argue that they aren’t _his_ panties. Instead, he (reluctantly) pulls away from his omega, moving to stand next to the bed. He’s aware of Noct’s hungry gaze as his fingers work on the buttons of his shirt. When he shrugs it off, Noct’s hand slides down to palm himself through his pants, and pride swells in Ignis’s chest.

He knows he’s not as built or as obviously alpha-like as Gladio. In fact, he’s often mistaken for a beta by people who don’t know how to mind their own business. It’s nice to feel wanted, especially by such a beautiful, sought after omega.

He pops open the button on his pants, and hears Noct’s breath hitch as the green lace underneath is revealed. Slowly, he slides his pants down his legs until finally, he’s standing there in just the panties. His cock strains against the lace, and there’s a dark spot where, embarrassingly, he’s already begun to leak precum. He feels like he should apologize for making such a mess of Noct’s underwear, but the look on the omega’s face shuts him right up.

“Gods, look at you. Dressed up all pretty for me, like a good alpha.” Noct pants, and Ignis can’t help but preen under the praise, unconventional as it is.

Unlike him, Noct makes short work of his clothes before climbing into bed with Ignis. He settles over the alpha, mouthing at his neck, as his fingers toy with the lace over Ignis’s hips. Slowly, he begins to move down until he reaches a nipple. He latches on, biting and sucking until he has Ignis squirming beneath him.

“Noct.” Ignis whimpers.

His fingers tangle in his omega’s hair, trying in vain to push that glorious mouth down to where he needs it the most. Noct is stubborn as ever, instead moving to give the same attention to the other nipple. He only seems satisfied when both are red and shiny with spit. Only then does he move, running his tongue over the planes of Ignis’s stomach until he reaches the edge of the panties.

Ignis thinks that Noctis is going to finally take them off and end his suffering, but of course he doesn’t. Noct slides a hand down his thigh, setting fire to the skin underneath his fingertips. He traces the shape of Ignis’s dick through the lace, from the tip all the way down to the swollen base, drawing a full-body shudder from the man beneath him. His hand stays there, rubbing little circles over the knot that are both heavenly and torturous.

“Noct.” Ignis whimpers, pushing at the waistband of the panties. “ _Please_. Just let me take them off.” He wants desperately to be inside of the omega, to feel that tight little hole stretched over his knot, the way it was meant to be.

“But they look so good on you.” Noctis says, the smug bastard. “Besides, I wanna try something.”

“Well, you had best do it quickly.” He thrusts his hips up to make his point.

“Impatient.” Noctis huffs, and pulls away, which is really counterproductive.

He then grabs at Ignis’s arms and legs, moving him into a position more to his liking. It’s only when Noctis grabs his hips that he realizes what’s going on. He’s on all fours, face flat against the lumpy mattress and ass in the air, like an omega presenting himself to his alpha.

“Noct?” He cranes his neck to look at the _actual_ omega in this situation. Noctis has a hand between his legs, toying with his hole as little whimpers fall from his lips.

“I’ll stop if you want me to.” He says, as he pulls the panties to the side. Then there’s a set of fingers – wet with his own slick – pressing against Ignis’s ass. He doesn’t push in immediately, instead circling the rim, waiting for permission.

He’s never been touched there before. It’s not wholly unpleasant, but it doesn’t exactly feel good either. He can’t really decide if he should allow this to continue or not. Sure, he’d been kind of looking forward to fucking his mate senseless, but that doesn’t mean the can’t try new things. Right?

“I’m not really… built for that sort of thing.”

“It’s not like I can knot you.” Noctis shrugs. “It’s kind of a shame, really. I bet you’d look great, spread open on a thick knot. I wish I had packed some of my toys…”

Embarrassingly, the words go straight to Ignis’s dick. It’s less what he’s saying, and more how he’s saying it, his voice thick with desire.

“Maybe… Maybe just the fingers, and we’ll go from there.” He relents.

“Got it.” Noctis says, in that way that means he knows he’s won.

The fingers retreat, just long enough to gather up more slick, and Ignis tries to focus on that. He doesn’t have a great view, but he can easily picture Noct fingering himself, face flushed and thighs soaked. It’s harder to ignore, however, when the first finger breaches his entrance. There’s a wholly unpleasant burn as he’s stretched to accommodate Noctis’s probing.

“Have you ever done this before?” He asks, because he should probably know what he’s getting into here.

“Nah. But I’ve fingered myself plenty, and that can’t be much different.”

“Have you now?”

“Mm-hmm.” Noctis hums as he pulls away to get his fingers wet again. When his hand returns, he adds a second finger, and begins scissoring him open. “During my heats, you know? When _you_ left me to deal with it all alone. But oh, well. No point dwelling on the past, I guess.”

“For what it’s worth, I am sorry.”

Noctis scoffs, as he slips in a third finger. He’s so wet with the omega’s slick by now that it slides in easily. “I bet you are, now that you know what you’ve been missing out on.”

And well, that’s not entirely untrue. He thinks of all the ruts he didn’t have to spend alone, all the heats he could have helped Noctis through, and he regrets it all.

“Anyway, I think you’re ready now. Can I?” Noctis’s fingers slide out of his ass, and he almost misses them. Instead, he’s left with this strange, empty feeling as his asshole clenches around nothing.

“I suppose. But go slowly.”

Noctis doesn’t answer with words. Instead, Ignis feels the tip of his cock prodding at his entrance. He hesitates there, still giving him an out, before finally pushing in. And _oh_ , that’s different. Omegas have a reputation for not being particularly well-endowed, but Noct’s dick is certainly quite a bit larger than his fingers. He can feel every inch as it’s slowly pushed into him, until finally, Noct’s hips rest snugly against his ass.

“You doing okay, Specs?” He asks, a little breathless.

“I think so. Just some… discomfort.” Noct must have done a decent job of preparing him, because it hardly hurts at all.

“Yeah? That’s good, because you feel fucking amazing. Gods, you’re so tight…”

“You can move, if you wish.”

“Oh, thank fuck.”

Noctis starts off slow, with shallow thrusts that don’t really do anything, before gradually picking up speed. Even then, he’s careful, perhaps realizing that Ignis just can’t take as much as he can. It actually feels kind of nice. It’s not so much the actual fucking, as it is Noct’s hash pants and moans in his ear and the hand currently shoved down his panties. He thinks he could probably come like this, though, so it’s not a total waste.

Then the angle changes slightly, and Noctis hits something that has his back arching and his toes curling. For a moment, he swears he can even see stars.

“Oh!” He cries out.

“Right there?” Noct asks, and it almost sounds smug.

“Yes! Gods, yes!”

Encouraged, Noctis slams into him on the next thrust, hitting that spot dead-on. It has Ignis scrambling for something to grab onto, and heat pooling low in his belly.

“Don’t stop! Please, don’t stop now.”

Noctis obeys, setting a punishing pace that he probably would have protested under normal circumstances. Instead he welcomes it, and every maddening brush against his oversensitive prostate.

“Fuck, Ignis. I’m gonna… Can I come inside you?”

“Yes, yes please.” He says, only half-aware of what he’s agreeing to, more focused on his own building orgasm.

When Noct’s hand moves down to squeeze at his knot, it’s all over. His cum splatters across his chest, the sheets, and even Noctis’s panties. All the while, Noctis fucks him through it, drawing each burst out of him until it’s almost painful. It occurs to him too late that he should have tried to move, so as to not make a mess of the bed they’re supposed to sleep in.

He hears Noct’s breath hitch, followed by a moan of his name. Something warm and wet gushes inside of him and that just might be the strangest thing all night. He kind of likes it, though, so he won’t complain.

They collapse, boneless, onto the bed, not caring about the mess they’ve made. Noctis seems dazed as he stares up at the ceiling.

“Fuck. That was… That was really good.” He says, then glances over at the alpha next to him. “Was it good for you, too?” And it’s not like him to look so shy, so Ignis has to put a stop to that right away.

“It certainly exceeded my expectations.”

Noctis huffs out a laugh. “Cool. I think my ass is feeling kind of left out, though.”

“Should I rectify that for you?” He won’t be able to get it up again for a while, but the same can’t be said of his mate.

“Definitely.”

Noctis spreads his legs, and Ignis is quick to bury his face between them. But not before getting up and throwing those gods-damned panties to some dark corner of the room. 


End file.
